A Blazing Storm
Now, ''this ''was a bit better for a battleground. Knave Dhahaka stood on a small and thin dirt road, one that was winding its way through several miles of peaceful countryside, fields of simple grass with the occasionall short tree poking out of it. Outside of that, it was a remarkably barren place... save for the giant structures rising up in the distance, made of a silvery kind of metal and appearing to have their own forests and mountain ranges sticking out from them... Well, aside from that it was a pretty empty place. But not a bad one, and it was much better than the ice hell that Knave had just trekked here from. "...And it's probably gonna get destroyed in this fight, isn't it?" he laughed, seemingly unperturbed by the thought. "YO!" Razia shouted, catching Knave's attention as she walked towards the battlefield, carrying a giant backpack with her. She placed it down, stretching her arms and back "Ah~ Sorry I'm late. There was a bean sale in town. Wanted to buy some nice beans for dinner." Razia said, patting her backpack, which, on closer inspection, was basically full of cans of beans. "Don't those make you really... er.... farty?" Knave asked, arching an eyebrow, "it doesn't seem like a good idea to eat all of those.... Unless... Ah!" He clapped a closed fist into an open palm. "You're a Gas Dragon Slayer! I get it now!" He was apparently quite pleased with the 'conclusion' he had reached. "Hahaha! Dumbass. No. I just like beans. Because of my element, my stomach tends to burn things when I digest them. Literal burning." Razia calmly explained "But! Enough about asses and beans!" Razia kicked her bag away from the scene so it wouldn't get destroyed in the ensuing battle "Bring it on, green tea!" She exclaimed, holding onto her sword's hilt, ready to attack. "Oooooh, so it's like creating excess gas specifically to create more flame," Knave nodded, hand on his chin, "that's better. Anywho," And at this he dropped into his own fighting pose, "if you're okay with me taking the first strike, then..." He leaned his head back, taking a deep breath. "Storm Dragon's...." he thrust his head forward, opening his mouth and releasing a massive column of storm from his mouth, aimed directly at Razia. "Roar!" "Oh. Win-..." Razia quickly unsheathed all six of her swords, coating them in flames, "stabbing" the storm coming at her, and despite the scratches and bruises it inflicted, with a burst of fire and flames, she swiped her arms to the sides, dissipating his roar "...-dy." She finished her word, as bruises and scratches were visible on her skin, as well as tears on her clothes. "Now, you may be wondering, why did this incredibly handsome woman suddenly tank my attack instead of dodge, well, you see, the answer is..." Without missing a beat, Razia rushed at Knave at full speed, her blades igniting once more, the metal of the blades turning bright red from the heat, swinging all six swords at Knave, a trail of fire following the blades "I needed a wake up call!". Knave leaped back, the edges of the blades scratching against the sides of his arms and chest as they did so and leaving angry red marks and scratches along them. "Gah!" he cried out, skidding back slightly as he mentally shrugged off the pain, "you weren't kidding, huh?" Without wasting another word, he aimed forward with great speed himself, surrounding both fists with storm and launching a hailstorm of punches at his opponent. "Oh shi-..." Razia quickly placed both arms before her in an attempt to block, as metal quickly formed infront of her, flaming and heated so much it became red, in the shape of a spherical shield, blocking the barrage of fists from Knave. However, a mirror formed behind Knave, as Razia thrusted forth from the mirror "...-t and die!" She appropriately finished her cut short insult "Burning Finger!" Razia declared, her three swords lighting on fire, red metal thrusting towards Knave "Triple Deluxe!" Upon contact, the three swords will fire a stream of fire, hot and strong enough to melt through steel without a hitch. That or explode. Knave halted his assault right as the three swords nearly reached his back, releasing a gust of storm that sent him toppling over the molten metal shield as the flames licked at his back and seared off the bottoms of his shoes. Landing back, he jerked his hand back, storm erupting from his wrist and quickly wrapping into a spinning disk, which he flung through the air as fast as he could towards Razia. "Storm Dragon's Wail Shuriken!" "WHAAAAALE!!!" Razia shouted at the top of her lungs, as fire and heat gathered in her stomach "Heat!" Razia condensed her fire and heat until it became nothing but red thermal energy "LANCE!" Opening her mouth, Raiza unleashed a straight beam of red thermal energy, as it seared through the grass, burning it and the surrounding plant life, as it tore through Knave's attack in incredible speed, rushing towards Knave himself. "Gh!" Knave dropped to his knees and to the side as quickly as he could, but the beam still whipped past his shoulder, searing it and part of his neck and leaving the skin there heavily and visibly burnt, far from the most pleasent feeling. "Storm Dragon's..." Still hurting but forcing his body to keep going, he put another burst of strength into his legs, charging forward and surrounding himself with a massive amount of storm, wrapping around his body in a manner akin to battering ram and a sharp 'point' forming at the end. "...Tornado Ram!" "Burn." Liquified red metal surrounded Razia's body in an armor-like form, shielding her as fire burned brightly. "Kaguwazachi!" She exclaimed, taking the full brunt of Knave's attack, being visibly shaken by the impact, yet she stayed firm, her feet digging into the ground "And now!" Razia raised her arms upwards, as if preparing to crush Knave, as blades extended from her arms, the metal shaping sharply and hardening "Rip and tear!" Swiping her arms downward, pretty much going for the kill with the intent of crushing and shredding Knave. "Storm Dragon's Whirlwind!" Knave yelled out, converting all the available magical energy surrounding him into even more storm and causing it to explode around him, forming a massive and vaguely circle-shaped cloud of storm designed to both shield him and repel the attack, though he wouldn't complain if it did some damage as well. The storm scratched the super-heated metallic armor surrounding Razia, and it indeeded repelled her attacks. It was physical after all, and she wasn't exactly a mountain crusher "Cheeky lil'..." Clapping her hands, Razia formed the liquid metal together, causing it to form in the shape of a dragon's head, with four spikes anchoring themselves to the earth, as the eyes and mouth began to emit a flaming aura "Say hello to my little friend!" Razia exclaimed, as fire gathered within the dragonic head "Dragon Cannon!" Razia exclaimed, as a large stream of fire and metal shot forth from the supposed cannon towards Knave, condensed into a beam of searing heat. Confronted with a beam of far more than red-hot heat that happened to be much too close to point blank for comfort, Knave decided that the best (and fastest) kill was overkill. Opening his mouth, he took in air as he quickly as he could, and immediatley released it. "Storm Dragon's Typhoon Wail!" Immediatley, several massive tendrils of storm exploded from his mouth, converging as soon as they were released on the beam of heat and colliding in the hopes of stalling, deflecting, or even breaking through it with the power of several roars. The two roars clashed, beginning to struggle and push one another "Keh. Fine!" Razia gritted her teeth, as extra appendages extended from her back, and anchored her onto the ground "More power!" Razia added more magic power to the Dragon Cannon, enlarging its beam, albeit not enough still "More!" Adding more power, the beam simply grew, continuing forth "Unlimited!" With her feet digging into the ground from the sheer backlash of the Dragon Cannon, Razia added one last ounce of magic power "POWER!!!" And with that, the Dragon Cannon managed to rip through Knave's Typhoon Wail, continuing to travel towards him. The attack (and most of the attacks in general), had been comiing so fast that there wasn't even much time to think, forcing Knave to make decisions as quickly as he possibly could while giving them as much thought as he desperatley could fit in. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" he yelled out, right as mass amounts of storm exploded from around his arms and legs, sending him rocketing into the air as the beam seared by him, eradicating the land around it. Reaching high into the sky, Knave stopped his ascent and curled into something like a cannonball position, before launching himself down as the storm he had generated earlier surrounded him, with his body generating even more as he shot down at incredible speeds, building up for a massive explosion as soon as he collided with his opponent or one of her attacks. "Almighty Thunder Drop: Falling from the Heavens!" "Eh?" Razia looked up, seeing Knave coming back down "Hehe!" Razia grinned, cancelling out her Ironworks Dragon Mode, as she cocked her arm back "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art..." Suddenly, an enormous flame erupted from her arm, a "wing" forming, expanding in size and width "Bloody Tooth!" Extending her fingers into a claw-like motion, flames bursted in five hot streams, shaped like actual claws"Heaven Piercing!" Thrusting her arm up, Razia summoned up the power of the flames to boost her arm "Claw!" At the moment of impact, the two forces clashed, creating an explosion, which literally formed into a fire tornado from the power of the two slayers colliding, razing the entire field, burning and tearing it apart, creating a large smoke cloud once it evaporated. "Haaah..." Razia grabbed her swords again, holding them in a stance "Too much smoke." Razia exclaimed, the smell of the land burning getting into her nose, as well as the smoke blocking her view "Come out, come out, wherever you are! I got cake!" She called out, readying herself for an attack. "Storm Dragon's Lenticular Sphere!" Knave called out as he exploded through the smoke, two massive orbs of storm around his hands. He flung them forward, aiming to have them both crash down on Razia at all sides, to both trap and deal damage. "Fire Dragon's Missile!" With a burst of flames from her feet, Razia essentially flew up high, managing to avoid the spherical storm balls, managing to reaching pretty high up "Heh." Razia then shot forth like a bullet towards Knave, becoming reminiscient of a meteorite as a result "You like crashing down on women? Well how about I crush on you, green tea!" With another burst of power, Razia's speed continued, ready to crash directly into Knave, releasing her fire at the moment of impact, which would result in a vortex of flames. "I don't even know what the hell that means!" Knave answered, conjuring up a great deal of storm once more, in a matter reminiscent to his Storm Dragon's Whirlwind spell. Rather than that, however, this time he caused it to circle around him in a protective cocoon/cone shape, and increased the storm amount to just around double the previous amount. This done, he lunged forward, the storm propelling him through the air to counter Razia's own attack. "HA!" Heated metal coated Razia, turning her into a form similar to an actual bullet. But on fire. "Eat shit and die!" The metal expanded, shaping itself into clawed arms, tens in numbers, all coming towards Knave, with the intent on grabbing him while the two collide. "Sorry, but I don't happen to like the taste of poop!" Knave half-laughed, responding the attack by further increasing the amount of storm that surrounded him and ''dramatically ''boosting the speed, sending him flying through the clawed arms and directly towards the epicenter, colliding much earlier than intended. "Oh." Razia uttered, before Knave crashed into her, breaking through the metallic shell, and striking her in the stomach with his body "Gurk...!" Razia coughed blood from the impact, but quickly sported a grin "Got'cha, mister wise craaaaack." She clutched onto Knave, her arms and legs wrapped around his body to restrict his movement "Now...BURN!!!" Within an instant, Razia's magic power flared up immensely becoming a large fireball in the sky as it came crashing back down, all while Razia was laughing maniacally in glee. "Gah!" Knave cried out, throwing up the smallest amount of a storm shield that he could as they collided, creating a massive explosion that reduced any grass or living thing in the immediate era and sending Knave toppling away from the impact sight. He forced himself to his feet, panting and covered in large patches of blood, his shirt and pants below the knee completely burned away, and burn marks littered throughout the rest of his body. "If it's any consolation, I wasn't joking," he got out, "though you're a lot stronger than the last guy I fought... and he was a Fire user too... But I don't think I'm done yet." He placed his fist on the ground, gathering all the magical energy that he felt was necessary in the situation, and unleashed it briefly in a single, defined burst. Immediately, his aura surged around him, the illusion of a dragon appearing around him for the briefest of moments as storm-green colored scales/tattoos seemed to form around his body, his canine teeth growing sharper and his appearance seeming stronger, though his wounds still stuck out like a sore thumb. This done, he stood up, the same calm smile on his face. "You can probably do this too, and I feel kinda bad about not waiting for you to bust something like this out, though I guess the metal counts..." he mused for a brief period, then shrugged, "ah, well. I at least want to give you one heck of a fight." With that, he crouched slightly, pulling his hand back as storm gathered around it, appearing more fierce than it had before. "Storm Dragon's..." he said almost solemnly, "MICROBURST!" He launched his hand forward, sending the storm shooting through the air akin to a bullet... though it's not the most apt comparison. The storm moved at incredible speeds, far surpassing any other attack he had launched in terms of pure velocity. Quickly activated her Ironworks Dragon Mode, Razia took the full brunt of the attack, causing her to topple back abit, before quickly getting back up on her feet "Mode change too, huh? Well..." Razia quickly performed a full 180 spin, sending a barrage of weaponry crafted from her heated metal at Knave. Swords, axes, daggers, even hammers and clubs were sent flying in a storm at him, as she also clapped her hands, creating another Dragon Cannon "You don't wanna eat shit and drop dead? Then have lead!" She declared, anchoring herself to the ground once more, and firing a blast of heated metal and fire at Knave. Even if he managed to block or deflect the storm of weapons, the Dragon Cannon is soon to follow. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art...." Knave intoned, lifting up his hands as storm gathered around them, "Heavenward..." This time, he swung his hand to the side, the storm wrapping around his hand and the rest of him, forming the shape of a giant drill that quickly launched itself towards both the weapons and the Dragon Cannon, "TEMPESTUOUS DRILL PLUS!" The weapons that struck the storm drill were torn apart or, for the stronger and hotter ones, sent spiralling away, as the tip of the drill struck the end of the Dragon Cannon, hoping to at the very least deflect or cancel it, or at the very most to break it. "We doin' this 'ere tricky 'gain?!" Razia roared, taking a step forward, pushing the Dragon Cannon's beam "You wanna beat me with yer pretty ol' windy turbines?!" Fire began seething through Razia's entire being, appearing as cracks on the metallic armor around her "You're not...beating me...!" The drill broke through the beam, and upon reaching Razia, became a large flaming vortex, and with her involvement, triggering yet another kaboom. However, she quickly rose back up "Wind! Wind won't beat this lil' ol' chica." Extending her arms, she began gathering heat and fire, molding them both into a giant spherical form "The world burns..." The sphere hovered above Razia, as it all began getting absorbed into her, surrounding her in an armor of fire, the intense fire circuling her limbs and empowering her spells. "...with you." A burst of fire from her arm took the form akin to a blade, readying to strike "Bloody Tooth! Death Sun!" Thrusting her flame sword forth, sending a direct stream of fire stabbing through the very air at blinding speed, heading directly at Knave, burning the very ground as it did. Knave reacted as quickly as he could, holding nothing back now. "AELOUS'S SWORD!" Storm exploded throughout his body as he clapped his hands together, quickly raising his hands up and jerking them down, unleashing a massive line of storm that flew down towards the flame sword, "PEACE BRINGER!". The extension of the flame blade clashed with the storm line, dissipating one another, however, Razia had already been close to Knave, having charged at him. "I command you..." Clapping her hands above her head, she created an enormous sword of fire, swinging it down towards Knave "...to burn!" The sword grew in width and size at it came down on Knave, and as it crashed down, sent a flaming stream through the earth, a trail of fire being born from the sword, and quite literally slicing the ground. Knave let out a cry, throwing up his hand and releasing a storm from both of his hands and his feet, sending him up into the air and into the blade. He crashed into it, the storm around his hands slowly cutting through while further (albeit lighter compared to other attacks he had taken) were inflicted upon him. Finally, he managed to force his way through, cutting a narrow slice through the blade as the rest of it crashed into the ground and rent the earth. Twisting through the air as he did so and with one eye half-closed from the ridiculous pain, Knave twisted through the air, storm surrounding both of his legs as he swung them down in a kick for his opponent. "Storm Dragon's Downburst!" he yelled out. Razia turned around to face Knave, and with all of the power remaining from this form, took a deep breathe, and uttered "Wrath." She released every ounce of the form's power, draining it down until nothing was left, into a singular Dragon's Roar. The roar was enormous, resembling a tower rising from the earth, many times larger than Razia herself. She lost her form, but the roar remained strong, heading directly at Knave, dwarfing him in size. Knave decided to respond with a roar of his own, but not to defeat or fully counter Razia's attack; rather, he aimed for cutting a Knave-sized whole through the middle of it. "Storm Dragon's Roar!" he yelled, releasing a massive tunnel of storm from his maw, putting more power into it than the first time. Right before it connected with the massive fire roar, however, he unleashed the 'second burst', doubling the power of the roar right as it collided. Razia's enhanced Dragon's Roar simply continued forth, the hole that Knave tore simply reformed with pure heat covering it, and eventually, it reached him, with a visual that could very much be called scorched skies, as it turned red from the fire. Even the weather became briefly hot like summer, until the fire dissipated, turning the sky back to normal in the area. "Ugghhh... ah..." It appeared that Knave had blacked out for a moment when it had hit him, and he now found himself toppling through the air, having been sent high into the sky by the impact. Taking slow, deep breaths, he quickly checked over his body, which was feeling far from its best. In fact, every single movement caused him an excrutiating amount of pain. But he could still move, even in a limited perspective, and he was surrounded by a few extra clouds and the like that were forming in the aftermath of the so-called scorched skies. Taking in a deep breath, Knave carefully marshalled all the water vapor he had around him at the moment and that he had gathered, a process that had taken an insane amount of time thanks to the pure amounts of heat in the air. "Man, I hate fire users," he groaned as he slowly tapped into that, feeding all the water that he could without dying into the storm around him. "Drago... Overstorm..." Storm engulfed him, but it was different now, a bit more wave-like in texture and seeming almost calm. Tapping into the last vestiges of strength that he had and forcing his aching form to move as much as it could, he twisted himself around and looked down straight at Razia, coming into view. "Storm Dragon's.... TRUE ROAR!" he howled as a massive amount of the enhanced storm exploded from his mouth, now more in the shape of a massive tidal wave or tsunami, bearing down straight towards the other Dragon Slayer. "Give up!" Razia stomped her feet at the ground "Bloody Tooth!" Razia extended her arms forth, forming fire and heat into a spherical shape again "Death! SUN!" Razia created another Death Sun with the magic power in her possession, only this time, she directly hurled it at Knave, allowing the miniature sun to collide with his roar, and atleast fry him from the sheer blistering heat it emitted. Knave unleashed a massive bolt of storm from his side, cutting off the roar and sending him flying at an angle towards the ground, the sun whipping past him and causing even more damage just by glancing by. However, he still managed to force his hands to lift in a claw shape, and he swung them as quickly as possible, unleashing five lines of almost razor-sharp storm that shot towards Razia. "Storm Dragon's True Claws!" "Heh." Razia simply bent her finger down, commanding the Death Sun to come back down towards Knave, as the sharp storm struck her, and though she began bleeding, she seemed unhinged, simply sporting a wide grin, as the Death Sun crashed down, erupting into a large vortex of fire, covering the and razing the land they stood on. "Destruction is sweet." Razia said, appearing a bit too happy with herself. "ORRRAAAAAHH!" His skin peeling and practically singed black at this point, Knave exploded out of the flames, barely conscious but still forcing himself in one last push. The refined storm was exploding from the entirety of the back of his body, sending him rocketing along the terrain at breathaking speeds while he drew his fist back, surrounding that with the 'true' storm as well. "Storm Dragon's..." he screamed in a gutteral voice, "TRUE FIST!" He brought it forward as he bridged the gap between them! "Keh. Fine!" Razia cocked her arm back, as flames erupted into a "wing" once more, extending off her arm, with five intense streams of fire shooting forth as well "Bloody Tooth!" Razia thrusted her arm forth, the flames shooting forth like a terrible explosion, rocketing herself forth "Heaven Piercing CLAW!" She stretched her arm forth, ready to clash with Knave's attack. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Zeon1 Category:Dragon Slayer Royale